Crashed
by CornerBooth
Summary: Set in season two. A demon is on a hunt of its own and Sam is the one that will help him..by no fault of his own.
1. Chapter 1

A story set in season two time period. My first fic published here, thanks to Mel for the courage to do so!

*I do not own the Winchesters, tho I am partial to the younger and taller one!!*

Feedback is appreciated and welcomed!

******

Thick black smoke pulsated its way through the night air, curving around in search of a host for the time being. Even tho it had no body, it knew what it wanted, who it wanted…and it wanted Sam Winchester, and it would find him and have the payback it wanted….that it thirsted for…….

******

"I told you Dean, I am not going in there" Sam motioned with his head, another local bar just feet from them.

"We need the cash Sam; big brother's pockets are wearing thin."

"Great then, you are the pool shark, go in and hustle a bit."

"But you are my wing man…always better going in as a two man operation."

"Not this time Ice Man, you are on your own." Sam grabbed the journal and started walking away from his brother, leaving Dean alone in the parking.

"Who's Ice Man?" he heard from a distance as he started the short walk back to their motel. "And where you going?"

Sam gave a quick wave, his tall frame finally getting lost in the shadows. The motel was in sight, a mere 100 yards away when he heard the rustling of the wind, and an eerie swishing sound overhead.

"What the…." he trailed as he looked upward, and then behind him, his eyes becoming wide at the sight of the large black mass that was plummeting towards him. He tried to run, his long legs tangling up within themselves. He was able to get a few feet in desperation before the collection entered his mouth, leaving him to drop the journal as it over took his body……..

*****

His tall body shook as the black smoke of the demon enveloped him, jagged breaths escaping his lips as he literally began choking on the intake. After the entire being entered his body he fell to the ground, his knuckles white as he tried to break his fall. With a jerk he lifted his head up, his normally serene green eyes now charcoal in color, and purely evil.

"That's better" a deep voice spitted out as Sam's lips curved upward. "Didn't take me long at all to find you Winchester" the unfamiliar voice said to its host. Clearing his throat, the demon then took on Sam's normal voice. "So, what to do first" he commented as he stood up. Taking a look around he saw Sam's intended destination.

"Can't go there, big brother will be home soon and I need some….well I need some fun." Looking down at the journal, Sam kicked the book further off the road, and out of eye sight of anyone passing by. "That damn thing is a pain in my ass" the demon confirmed as it turned back towards the bar and the unoccupied cars in the parking lot.

Keeping its eyes on the door of the bar, and using Sam's hotwiring skills, the demon sped out of the parking lot within minutes in a beat up four door sedan, a pair of fuzzy dice hanging from the rearview mirror. "Humans" it growled as it rolled down the window and tossed the ugly decoration out into the road as the car sped off.

****

"Sammy?" Dean called out as he entered the rather odd looking motel room. Even for their constant travelling and their frequent motel stays, this room took the cake. It was as if it were a trip to the future or into space Dean couldn't tell which. It was silver in color with what looked like oddly placed moons on the walls, and spaceships…or rocket ships, some kind of ship bursting up towards the white planet.

"Sam?" he repeated again as he placed the key to the room next to the television and headed towards the closed bathroom door.

"Don't tell me you are taking a vanilla almond bath again….you stunk up the whole room last time with that crap…." Dean stopped as he opened the door and found nothing but darkness on the other side.

"Ok" he commented, grabbing his phone and dialing in his brother's number.

The phone just continued to ring on the other end until Sam's voicemail finally picked up. "Yo Sam! I thought you were heading back to the motel, alright call me back or something."

******

Sam looked at his phone, Dean's picture flashing before him. "I've been gone for how long and he is looking for me already…well looking for Sam that is" the demon grinned as he clicked "ignore" on Sam's phone and tossed the device on the seat next to him. "That guy can't leave his brother alone for 10 minutes without checking on him….if I were Sam I would give him a good….wait….I am Sam…… but maybe later I can give Dean a bit of a talking to. Right now….right now it's time to tie up some loose ends."


	2. Chapter 2

Dean paced the motel room floor, glancing at his watch before peering through the curtains, his hands gripping either side of the cotton like material. His green eyes panned the now sun filled parking lot, the other guests bustling about as they started their days.

"Dammit Sammy!" he cursed under his breath. "Where the hell are you?"

Letting the barrier between him and the outside world close he grabbed his phone from his jeans pocket and began dialing.

"Hey Bobby, it's me again" he announced as Bobby answered the phone on the opposite end. "Anything?" he continued.

"Nah, nothing son….I called around to a few other hunter pals of mine to keep a look out, Ellen is keeping her eye on the Roadhouse, in case he shows up there."

"Yeah ok, don't know where he could have gone off to…he never picks up and leaves like this." There was a brief silence before Dean continued. "Well thanks Bobby."

"Sure thing, will call if I hear anything from the others."

Dean shut his phone and let the cold metal lining roll between his fingers. His mind raced at what could have happened to Sam. He could have been taken like he was that time by the crazy ass country bumpkins, or he could have been hurt and was lying in the hospital with no i.d. on him…well valid i.d.

"No, I checked all the hospitals" he said out loud, to who he didn't know, it's not like the muted television was going to answer him. He had no idea where else to turn, who else to call, or what else to do. Grabbing his coat he headed outside and to the Impala……

*******

It was a little after nine when the demon pulled into town, thankful for some sort of noise, the back country roads were wearing on his last nerve. Sam's eyes watched the familiar looking road, he had been there before, both he and evidently the demon, and as hard as he tried he couldn't get to the surface to control where the car was going. He didn't know why they were headed there, what business the demon had with the place, but as the road became bumpy, and the rocks kicked up towards the windows he knew he was about to find out……..


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks everyone for the feedback and for the alerts to the fic. Here is the next bit. Again, this is a short story in hindsight. Hope you enjoy!

****

Dean drove down the small highway, his eyes darting from one side of the road to the other. "Where the hell can you be Sam?"

He had taken another ride thru the small town and came up empty, so it was then he decided to pack up his stuff and hit the road to look for Sam. He had a gut feeling he wasn't in Ryslip, Ohio anymore….but that's all he felt. He couldn't feel if Sam was hurt, if he was anything. He just knew he wasn't in that town anymore.

"Come on, come on" he spoke to himself as he tapped the steering wheel. "Think Dean, think. Where would Sam go?" His mind took him all over the place, he knew he wasn't with Bobby, he called him. "Ellen?" he said out loud, wondering if his younger sibling would head to the Roadhouse. "Possibly" he said outward.

He tried to call Ellen at the Roadhouse, but the line just continued to ring, no one answering on the other end. It was then he decided to head westward towards the place where all hunters head for a cold beer, and some needed rest.

*****

Sam stepped into the dimly lit bar after cutting the phone line, his usually green eyes flickering black, before returning back to their normal shade.

"Still a dump I see" he mumbled, looking over at the crookedly hung pictures, and freshly washed mugs.

His head turned as the double doors to the back swung open. "Sam?" a familiar voice questioned.

"Hey Ellen" Sam smiled. The demon tried to allow itself to use Sam's natural mannerisms, but the all out sweetness that Sam usually exuded made it want to bite his tongue off.

"What brings you here sweetie?" she asked as she made her way over and hugged him.

The demon wanted to crawl into its own skin if it had any at the mere touch from this woman. It wondered if she would remember that day. The day she helped her husband exorcise him back to hell….the day that she and her husband killed his mate?

"Ah you know, just out and about, thought I would pop in and see you."

"Well that's great" she answered as she looked over his shoulder. "Where's Dean?"

There he was again….Dean. Why does everyone have to assume where there is Sam, Dean must be as well? He could feel the twitch in his head; apparently Sam must be wondering the same thing.

"Probably with a stripper named Gigi and a six pack of Pabst. Honestly, I don't know. Like I said just out and about."

"Ok hun" Ellen answered, her eyes lingering over Sam a bit. She seemed leery, uneasy even.

"So, how about a beer?" Sam asked, leaning casually onto the bar.

"Sure thing."

'Mistake number one' he said under his breath as Ellen turned her back to grab a frosted mug from the fridge. Sam was over the counter in a split second, one of his hands grabbing Ellen's neck, the other instinctively covering her mouth.

She tried to scream but the power behind Sam's hold was unbearable.

"You really should keep the door locked when you aren't open Ellen dear….anyone could just walk in here."

Ellen managed to look up, just in time to see Sam's eyes go black…..


End file.
